


Faeries, Heroes, and Magicians Rewritten

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also chase exists, Anorexia, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Care of Magical Creatures, He kills someone, Hes just vibin, In other news Anti is adorable, Jackie has an eating disorder, Jamie and Henrik are old bingo buddies, Like, M/M, Marvin is a writer, Soft Antisepticeye, Someone help all of them, Surprise! Jameson has magic too, Thanks for that one Mack, They need it, Theyre all trainwrecks, We dont talk about the original, dancing and kissing, kinda??, thats a thing that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Marvin brings home a faerie he found in the woods and wants to keep him around, and Jackie eventually agrees. However, this troublesome creature brings chaos to their household. What happens when a faerie, a hero, and a magician live in the same house? A lot, that's for sure.I decided to rewrite my first ever finished AU! I'll just be posting everything here.
Relationships: Implied Jameson/Henrik, Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Past Chase Brody/Stacy Brody
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One: Anti Is Welcomed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin found someone in the woods, which he brought home.

“We’re _not_ keeping it!”

“Too late!”

The thing stood in the living room off to the side, watching the roommates fight. It’s gaze was focused on the two. He chewed on one of his long nails as he watched them, fighting back and forth like a tennis match.

“You can’t just keep kidnapping these things and trying to study them!” Jackie shouted, making both Marvin and the creature flinch. “We don’t have room to keep everything you have. Between your cats and Jameson, I’m getting ready to move out.”

“No you’re not!” Marvin yelled back. “What with the gigs and potion selling, I have to keep writing. He could be the saving grace of my career!” The magician gestured to the creature, who blinked. It wasn’t like he understood what that meant at the time. “And Jamie isn’t that bad, you’re just paranoid.”

Jackie sighed and rubbed his forehead. He _hated_ having these conversations, especially with someone watching him. For the first time since Marvin had come home, he took a proper look at what his roommate had brought in.

The creature had dark brown hair with leaves and brambles tangled in there. His eyes were large and piercing blue, seeming especially big on his tiny, pale face. He had a small frame, which was most concealed by an incredibly oversized hoodie. Jackie recognized it as a hoodie of his that Marvin had borrowed but never returned.

He was almost cute, somehow. As the hero stepped closer, Marvin put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. The creature had flinched back again. Though, from Marvin’s face, that wasn’t what he was concerned about.

“Follow me,” he said, and he pulled the hero into another room. When he was sure that the thing hadn’t followed them and wasn’t standing at the door, he exhaled. “Okay. He’s a faerie. I know that he probably looks harmless, but the Fair Folk are killing machines. They steal children and bones and all that jazz. Be careful when speaking to him. Use a fake name so that he can’t use you.”

Jackie had no idea what he meant by ‘use.’ However, he just nodded. With that, they walked back into the living room together. Jackie stuck out his large hand to the faerie, who was sitting on the floor now. He took and shook it. Then, he used Jackie to get up and plopped down onto the royal blue couch (Marvin’s doing). Although Jackie didn’t sit down, he stared at the faerie.

“I’m Jackie,” he introduced, all prior discretion flying out the window. “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled warmly. Right behind him, Marvin facepalmed and groaned.

“And I’m Marvin,” he added. Might as well just abandon ship too.

The faerie stared at the two, blinking a few times. “Hi,” he replied slowly. His voice cracked as though he hadn’t spoken in a while.

“What’s your name?” Jackie prompted. All he got back was another blink. A minute passed. Then two. Two and a half. “...how about Anti? It sounds cool, right?”

The creature nodded, liking his new name. Probably. “Yeah.” He nodded again. “Anti.”

“Yeah, Anti.” Glancing back at Marvin, he sighed deeply. “Fine, Anti can stay. On the grounds that you can control him and he wants to stay.” He turned right back to Anti. “So, you wanna stay here with us?”

Anti blinked yet again. “Umm…” But he didn’t move for a while, and when he did it was into the kitchen. Marvin and Jackie followed suit and just watched him open and close the fridge. That’s all he did. Just opened and closed the fridge.

Jackie sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended up rewriting this. I just wasn't happy with how I fumbled with this before. Come along for the new and improved ride that is F,H,&M! To the newcomers, hello, and to Fee, Mack, and Hero, welcome back!  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two: Anti Meets Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the others come home, they find Anti.

For the rest of the day, Jackie and Marvin showed Anti around his new home. He barely spoke a word, giving one-word answers for most of their questions. Jackie started to regret his decision as he watched Anti grab stuff and inspect it. 

"Hey, please be careful with that," Jackie said quietly, taking a picture frame from his hands. It had a picture of Chase's kids, as well as he and Stacy just behind them. They'd all suggested that he put up a different picture of the kids. However, Chase insisted on keeping that one up in the hall.

Anti just stared at him, unblinking and not moving, then put the frame back down. From what little he knew about the Fair Folk from growing up, he was pretty sure that they abducted young children to keep as their own. He wondered if Anti had ever done that. Then again, Jackie wasn't too sure that he wanted to know.

Then, Anti made his way into Marvin's room and tried to touch everything. The magician glared him down the entire time. His stare could intimidate the biggest and strongest of people, so maybe Anti wasn't being rambunctious because of that. He grabbed a cape that was lying on the ground and put it on, then ran to the mirror. 

"Hm…" he mumbled.

Neither Marvin nor Jackie did anything while watching him do this. The little guy started turning and looking at his reflection, then took the cape back off. He left the room, with the other two following behind. They tailed him until he finally just flopped onto the loveseat in the living room. 

"Uhh…" Marvin mumbled. "Maybe he's just tired? Take him to the spare room next to yours. I think that you'll be able to take care of him."

"No!" Jackie protested. "That's someone else's room. He has to sleep somewhere else."

Frowning a little, Marvin crossed his arms. "That  _ was _ someone else's room. It's not anymore.  _ Please _ just let him stay there, okay? If he doesn't stay, I'll never make you keep anyone in there again."

After a minute of mulling it over, Jackie finally agreed. It probably wouldn't be  _ that bad _ . He'd have to get used to someone being in there, yes, but he'd probably adjust quickly. He usually did. He waited until Anti looked up again, then said "Hey, I'm taking you to your new room. Follow me."

Anti slowly blinked, then got up and sluggishly followed behind him. The two walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room they needed. Sighing, Jackie took out his key loop and opened the door, entering and letting Anti enter as well. He gestured to the bed, decorated with black and purple sheets with little skull patches sewn on, as well as a few old stuffed animals. After another sigh, he turned away from Anti and went to leave.

"Human."

Jackie turned again. "Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay then." With that, Jackie left and closed the door. There, it was done. He leaped back down the stairwell and returned to Marvin, who was startled and nearly threw the cup of tea in his hands. "Hey, kitty, calm down."

_ "I told you not to call me kitty!" _

___

When Henrik and Chase came home, they saw their new housemate sitting at the table eating noodles. He simply stared at them while they each took off their jackets and shoes. Jameson had came back in from wherever he'd gone off to two hours before, meeting Anti with a mildly shocked face. However, he simplly signed [hello,] and Anti nodded in return, so they were probably cool with each other.

"So uh...who's the new guy?" Chase asked, pointing at Anti. "Marvin, did you bring  _ someone else _ home?"

"Yes and no. I brought him home to document more about magical beings. Found him sitting under a tree, scared the  _ shit _ out of me."

"Oh." The vlogger frowned at him, then looked at Anti again. "Well, how are ya dude? You like the house? Need any help with anything?" He held out his hand to the smaller man.

As everyone watched with bated breath, Anti stopped eating his food and grabbed his hand. Then, he jerked it to his face and inspected it closely. Chase cautiously whistled a little tune until his hand was let go.

"I'll make dinner for you two, go ahead and sit down," Marvin said, breaking the silence. "I already made chili, though, if you want some of that."

Henrik was just staring blankly at Anti, who was still wearing the hoodie Marvin gave him (now with a pair of his jeans as well). Tilting his head a little and leaning forward slightly. Then he tapped Jackie's arm and muttered, "I want to talk to you."

Nodding, Jackie led him into the hall near the bathroom. They stopped and stared at each other awkwardly. "So…" the hero started.

"He's another one of them, aren't they?" Henrik interrupted. "The Fair Folk? Why did Marvin bring him home?'

"I have no idea."

"Well, did you notice the scar on his neck? Anti concerns me.  _ A lot. _ You should let me check him out as soon as possible. There might be something wrong." He kneaded a small stress ball that he always carried around in his hands. "He needs to be monitored. That reminds me, have you-"

"You can talk to him tomorrow, if he lets you," Jackie said. "He might not even be staying. We also need to get him clothes soon. Maybe we can do all that tomorrow…" Walking away, Jackie returned to the dining room where the others were. Anti and Chase were glaring at each other, though Anti was done with his bowl. "Hey, Anti, wanna watch some TV with me?"

Anti nodded silently, then slid out of his chair and walked out of the room to the living room. Marvin rolled his eyes and put his bowl in the sink. Jackie wondered what was on everyone's minds as of now, including Anti's. Hopefully the others wouldn't try to...he didn't even know. He just didn't want to break up another fight. 

As he sat on the opposite side of the couch, he felt a little twinge of emotion in his chest. Anti looked agitated, but also a little sad. Maybe? Maybe that was sadness, maybe it was anger. Whatever, Jackie could deal with that tomorrow. He glanced up at Anti and asked, "is a movie okay?"

Anti just shrugged. So much for trying to get along, Jackie supposed. The hero flipped to a random Spiderman movie and let it play, nodding off some time before it finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh yeah. I'll make an update post on Tumblr tomorrow around noon.  
> Fh&m, now with less icky shit


End file.
